Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{1}{6}+18\dfrac{3}{6} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{1}{6}} + {18} + {\dfrac{3}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} + {18} + {\dfrac{1}{6}} + {\dfrac{3}{6}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=34 + {\dfrac{1}{6}} + {\dfrac{3}{6}}$ Add the fractions: $= 34+\dfrac{4}{6}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 34\dfrac{4}{6}$